lluvia
by yukii04
Summary: "Pongámonos en situación. Gakushuu y yo tenemos una relación lo suficientemente rara como para que esto pase, pero el pene en mi trasero no es tan normal…" yaoi, lemmon, asakar.
**Ansatsu kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad. Yaoi, lemmon, asakar.**

 **Lluvia…**

 _Pongámonos en situación. Gakushuu y yo tenemos una relación lo suficientemente rara como para que esto pase, pero el pene en mi trasero no es tan normal…_

Asano y Akabane habían llegado a la conclusión de que sus problemas serían resueltos en el gimnasio del colegio en un periodo de tiempo desde las 20:13 pm hasta, a más tardar, las 23:02 pm. Pero tal vez su forma de resolver sus problemas no sea muy normal, como ellos. Ya hace unos meses aceptaron el hecho de que algo de atracción física había entre ambos, pero no faltaba el orgullo de por medio de ambos estudiantes destacados, así que su forma de "solucionar problemas" iba desde besos y caricias algo subidas de tono, hasta golpes y mordeduras.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, gakushuu estaba enojado por el hecho de que karma había ido con isogai a hablar con su padre sobre quien sabe qué, que al fin de cuentas terminó el representante de la clase discutiendo el trato y el pelirrojo refregándole en la cara sus notas. El pelinaranja a la salida lo raptó y se lo llevó al gimnasio, como de costumbre, se golpearon, como de costumbre, se mordieron en lugares inadecuados, como de costumbre y terminaron besándose en un intento de fundirse con el otro, como de costumbre. El caso está en que al salir, ya a las 23 hrs exactas, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Karma insistió en quedarse allí para protegerse del agua y se mantuvieron bajo techo hasta media hora después. Las carisias y los besos seguían pues a karma nunca le gustaron los truenos y su enemigo lo sabía, así que para distraerlo, subieron aún más el nivel de los roces intencionales, masturbándolo como ya han hecho al menos una vez en sus vidas.

Al llegar las 23:30 horas gakushuu notó que karma ya estaba demasiado tenso como para seguir así, y decidió que era momento de al menos llegar al metro. Tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y lo arrastró a la lluvia. Akabane apretaba su bolso y sus pestañas con cada trueno que sonaba y ante el gesto del otro, Asano no podía evitar presionar más su agarre.

Ya al llegar a las escaleras del metro y bajar a toda velocidad, se sentaron a esperar el transporte en una banca. Karma dejó escapar un chillido cuando un trueno sonó especialmente fuerte en comparación a los demás, Asano ya hasta enternecido con toda la situación que habían vivido desde que la lluvia comenzó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó de forma dulce aliviando los tensos nervios del pelirrojo.

Ya pasados largos minutos de "distraer a akabane", llegó el tren y subieron, como de costumbre, al ultimó vagón. Si ya de por sí, había poca gente en estos horarios, allí no había ni una mosca a parte de ellos. El viaje era largo, puesto a que Asano se estaba quedando en la casa de sus abuelos y karma estaba viviendo temporalmente con su padre, ambos en otra ciudad bastante lejana a su colegio.

Otro trueno sonó y karma sin pensarlo hundió su rosto en el pecho de gakushuu. Un "por favor no le digas a nadie" no era motivo de risas en esa situación, ya que ver al chico que tanto le gusta mojado hasta la medula y súper pegado a él, era más interesante que el porqué.

Y ya volvimos a la actualidad, Asano se tentó, comenzó a tocar más de la cuenta a karma, este se dejaba e incluso lo ayudaba. No tantos minutos después, ya estaba preparándose para penetrar al pelirrojo.

Ellos jamás habían pasado de masturbarse, cosa que no hacían muy a menudo para ser sinceros; esto era casi una locura para karma, nunca había entrado algo más que los dedos del pelinaranja y ahora se abría paso en él el pene de su enemigo. Después de todo, lo que más le molestaba no era la incómoda sensación, ni la extraña posición de gakushuu arrodillado en el suelo del metro con las piernas del pelirrojo sobre sus rodillas, NO, lo que más le molestaba era que no se apuraba. Era como una pequeña tortura para el pelirrojo sentir el falo del otro adentrarse tan lentamente en él.

" _te puedes apurar?"-_ preguntó ya algo exasperado por el movimiento.

" _con gusto"-_ respondió sonriente entrando de una sola estocada.

Karma no pudo evitar gemir su nombre en un intento de reproche por pasar de penetrarlo a una velocidad mínima a la de un caracol, a ya comenzar rápidas embestidas. La verdad es que al ritmo y velocidad de las penetraciones del pelinaranja y los gemidos provocadores de karma; ninguno podía resistir mucho más. Akabane enterró sus uñas en las sillas del tren y gritó el nombre del otro al momento de dejar salir su semen, y al sentir las fuertes contracciones musculares del pelirrojo, gakushuu no tardó en acabar dentro del otro con un mensaje oculto que karma no pudo evitar oír.

 _Así que esta es tu forma de decirme que soy tuyo? Qué manera de marcar territorio gakushuu…_

 **Fin…**

 **La verdad siento que me muero, pero aquí toy. Me duele la cabeza, son pasadas de la una de la mañana, mañana empiezan las clases y estoy tan resfriada que hasta los mocos me huyen por miedo a contagiarse.**

 **Bueno, este os está dedicado a mi preciosa sa-chan porque logré contagiarle el asakar… falta que se olvide del karmagisa y puedo morir en paz. (Del resfriado que ella me pegó)…**

 **Bessos… yukii**


End file.
